1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Background of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display is suitable for electronic appliances having tendency toward the light weight, slim structure, and small size, and the productivity of the liquid crystal display has been improved, the liquid crystal display has been quickly substituted for a cathode ray tube in various application fields.
Such a liquid crystal display has a structure in which a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode and a color filter substrate provided with a color filter layer are coupled with each other while interposing a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
In particular, the color filter substrate is fabricated in such a manner that pixel areas are defined by a black matrix in the form of a lattice and red, green, and blue color filters are formed on the pixel areas. The red, green, and blue color filters are formed by sequentially coating red, green, and blue resin on a substrate, and performing a mask process after each coating step.
In general, color resin includes hydrophilic material, and black matrix includes hydrophobic material, such that the color resin can be uniformly coated on the pixel area. However, if the hydrophobic material remains in the process of forming the black matrix, the color resin may be not formed with a uniform thickness.
In addition, the hydrophobic material for blocking light may exist in the pixel area, so that color purity of the color filter may be degraded.
If the color of the color filter is degraded by the hydrophobic material remaining in the pixel area, or the color filter is irregularly formed, the image quality of the liquid crystal display may be degraded.